For them
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title may change later. Rated for reasons. Sequel to Find out who's right.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Horror here with the sequel to Find out who's right. Like its parenting story, this is rated for multiple reasons and expect bashing as well. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Phineas stood in front of a lone gravestone, stone-faced as he narrowed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and shook his head, "Hey dad…so…I'm sorry I haven't been around lately to talk, but mom, Candace, mom's new husband Lawrence and his son Ferb, along with several people I thought were good friends constantly harassed me for years over something stupid…but luckily Katie…you know Katie…Katie Parker, and her parents were there to help me."

He paused for a second before he chuckled and shook his head, "Get this, dad, you're going to be a grandpa…me and Katie…we've been dating for a few months now and…one night we…I…I don't think I need to explain what happened, but Katie is pregnant with my child. Yes, our former friends harass us every which way, they torture poor Katie when we're not together, but Katie's a strong girl…she'll put them in their places without a second thought."

He sighed and frowned, "I'm scared dad. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I love Katie, and I the baby growing inside of her, but…I don't know how to care for a kid. What if I screw up, or what if something happens to both Katie and the baby when I'm not around? This is life dad, this isn't like my inventions where I can simply go back a few steps to fix the problem…these are lives we're talking about,"

"Phineas?" he looked back and saw Katie walking up behind him, a small bump in her midsection barely visible by her shirt, "What'cha doing?"

"Just…talking to my dad," Katie frowned and walked up next to him and the two young adults looked at the gravestone, "I told him about us and that you're pregnant," Katie hummed and slowly nodded, "And about how the others have been giving us trouble and-"

"Phineas, you've been here for over an hour," Katie cut him off and Phineas sighed, "What's wrong? You seem to be growing distant and-"

"I…I'm scared, Katie," Katie arched a brow, "I don't want to make the same mistake my mom made. I don't want to torture our kid for a stupid reason…for any reason really, but…I don't know,"

"Phineas…you don't have to worry," Phineas looked at his pregnant girlfriend in confusion and Katie slightly smiled, "I know you wouldn't harass our child. You have no reason to, and even still, you're not the type of person to pick on defenseless babies, are you?"

"I don't know anyone who would pick on a baby," Katie hummed and nodded, "Anyway, should we head home? I'm sure the others are-"

"Don't worry about them, Phineas. My parents are by the main gate," Phineas looked at her and arched a brow, "My parents aren't completely comfortable if I leave the house by myself, especially what the others have been doing, so they decided to drive me here," she took Phineas by the hand and began leading him away.

The ride from the cemetery was silent as Katie looked over at Phineas and saw him looking out the window with a hardened look crossing his face and she slightly frowned, "So…Phineas, you finally managed to get out and visit your father?" Katie's mother asked and Phineas sighed and nodded, "That's good. It's good that you're getting out there," the car pulled up in front of the house and Katie's parents climbed out of the car and walked towards the house.

Katie looked at Phineas and took a deep breath, "Are you okay, Phineas?"

"I'm fine Katie," he looked at Katie and smiled, "C'mon, lets get inside and see if your parents need any help," Katie nodded before the two of them climbed out of the car and walked towards the house.

 _ **First chapter a bit short and I apologize for that. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**_

Phineas leaned against the wall next to the window, staring up at the darkened sky as rain droplets began to fall and hit the window. Sighing, he shook his head, "Phineas?" he looked back to see Katie walking down the stairs, her right hand resting on her stomach, "What are you still doing up? I know that we're on Spring Break until Monday and everything, but it's almost one in the morning and-"

"You should be sleeping, Katie," Katie frowned and stepped closer to her boyfriend, "You're sleeping for two and-"

"And do you know how ridiculous you sound? The saying is eating for two, not sleeping," Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Why don't you come to bed? It's pretty lonely in the room," Phineas frowned and shook his head again, "What's wrong? Are you still thinking about earlier? Phineas, we've been through this, you won't torment our child like that,"

"I know Katie, but…I don't know. I guess I'm still hung up about the past three years," Katie continued to frown as she took hold of Phineas' hand and Phineas sighed, "Go back to bed, Katie. I don't want you falling over from exhaustion tomorrow,"

"And you think I'm going to listen?" Katie smirked and kissed his cheek, "Just come back to the room, Phineas. Like I said, it's lonely in there and I could sure use the company," Phineas looked down at her and slightly smiled before he nodded and the two turned and walked up the stairs.

Katie soundly slept, her head resting on Phineas' chest while Phineas lie away, staring up at the ceiling. Phineas sighed and looked down at Katie's sleeping form before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "She's right…I need to get some sleep too," he yawned and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Phineas woke up as rays from the sun danced on his face. He looked down to see Katie still sleeping, nuzzled up against him. He slightly smiled before lightly kissing her forehead and carefully moved away from her and got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Phineas walked down the stairs and spotted Katie's parents sitting on the couch, hardened looks crossing their faces, "Um…Mr. and Mrs. Parker? Are uh…are you guys mad that me and Katie were up late last night? If you are, it was my fault. I couldn't sleep and I thought Katie was sleeping…turns out, she wanted me to-"

"Phineas, we just got off the phone," Katie's father sighed and Phineas arched a brow, "Your mother wants you to come home,"

Phineas narrowed his eyes and began looking around, "Phineas? What are you looking for, honey?" Katie's mother asked and Phineas looked at her in confusion, "You look lost, Phineas? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for the hidden camera because my mother was the one who threw me out this past winter and-"

"Relax son, we're working on getting custody," Phineas narrowed his eyes and looked away, "Not only will Katie hate us for not fighting this, but it'll wrong if Salina and I don't fight this and they refuse you to visit Katie whenever and deny you to visit your child."

"Mark is right, Phineas," Phineas looked at the two adults and Salina slightly smiled, "You've been staying with us for a few months, if your mother wanted you, she would've done this the first night she threw you out,"

Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Right…thanks Mr. and Mrs. Parker," the adults frowned and slightly nodded, "I'm…going to get something to eat…Katie's still sleeping," Katie's parents nodded again and Phineas turned and walked towards the kitchen.

The two adults sighed and Salina looked at her husband, "This isn't going to end well and you know it, Mark,"

"I know Salina, but you and I both know Katie will hate us if we don't fight this and they won't let the two see each other or let Phineas to see his own kid,"

"I know…but it should be an open and shut case. Linda hasn't exactly been a relatively decent mother these past three years, all we have to do is expose her crude behavior towards Phineas for the past few years, Phineas will verify everything and we'll have custody of him,"

"And what's stopping them from doing the exact opposite? Saying that they've been caring for Phineas?"

Salina frowned and lowered her head, "The fact that I have some video evidence highlighting some of the rotten moments," the two looked up and saw Phineas walking back into the living room with a bowl of cereal, "I should have more than enough videos to prove what they did,"

"Phineas…honey, you know if you show those videos in court, you run the risk of them getting into some serious trouble and-"

"I know Mrs. Parker, but I'm not going back there, no one can make me," the two sighed and silently nodded.

 _ **Okay…so…my advisors wanted me to add some form of drama in this one so…yeah…enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**_


End file.
